The trust of the hearts
by sakura2649
Summary: Inu/Kag!!! Kagome went back to her country for a month & INUYASHA was caught UNDER KIKYO's SPELL to kill Kagome!Will this be her plot to ruin Kag/Inu's love?Will they have a chance to confess to each other?FIND OUT!!!REVIEW!*COMPLETED*
1. Corrupted heart

KoNNiCHiWa!!!! This is My first Inu Yasha Fic!!!So be good on me!!!Anyway, to tell you the truth, I haven't finished yet the episodes. Anyway, before I go on with my story, I'll tell you that English isn't my first Language!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
`````Note: this is like.uhh.what I think after they finished getting all the shards. And guess what?I let Kikyo be alive here!Spoiler!!!She's the enemy!!!For all Kikyo's fans, you can hate me if you want But Kikyo's a real bitch!!I hate her so much and it's really amazing why I let her live in this fic!!!Anyway, she's the bad girl in this fic, you know!!!!!Anyway, many in this story is not based on Anime!!!!Please REVIEW..  
  
----------------------------- Symbol's meaning  
  
( ) - author's notes  
  
[ ] - inserted lines  
  
* - it means it is a japanese term and the translation is available after the ending.  
  
" " - dialogues ---------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: It isn't mine!!! I would love it to be mine but I don't.So there's no reason to sue me!!!!  
  
The Trust of the Heart  
  
By: Sakura2649  
  
+*--------------*+  
  
* *  
  
* *  
  
"Tadaima*!" A girl of eighteen with raven hair approaches her friends as she called them. She waved at her group: Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha and they turn their heads to her.  
  
"Okaeri-nasai*" Sango, Shippo and Miroku said at the same time dashing to her side.  
  
"I'm so relieved you already came back! It is so wonderful to have a girl with you after weeks! I'm so worried! I'm so scared at night..What if that perverted monk["Hey" Miroku said, slight hurt could be hear in his voice.] suddenly harass me?".The blue eyed girl just giggle as the two started their usual fight. 'They are so in love." she thought. She didn't leave her eyes off them until she heard a grunt from a person who always captures her heart. Kagome turned her head to the silver haired young man.  
  
"And I thought I won't be seeing you for a long time." he said sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
'Our usual fight' she thought, sighing inside her mind.  
  
"What are you implying?" she put her two delicate hands on her waist curves as she glared at the hanyou.  
  
"Feh! Nothing.And it's none of your business! I just thought you'll be away for a long time!!!" He said, raising his voice impatiently. Actually, he was half expecting her to yell at her as usual but it happened to be completely opposite. Her voice was calm and soft, and he can see her bowing her head.  
  
"I'm afraid I would be." The two stopped fighting and looked at Kagome. Inuyasha and Shippo's face faulted.  
  
She continued when Shippo croaked "Why?".  
  
"As usual, I have exams next week and.I.have to go out of our country." she sighed, "It's a family reunion and it's our tradition to go out of country once in a while. We already have tickets to Hong Kong and we'll spend a week over there.Just after, I will be an exchange student the following week to the other schools. For always being absent, I'm required to do it if I ever want to go to school again." She heave another great sigh and grasp for breathe.  
  
"I have no choice, guys!It's either I'll be grounded by mom or I will not be able to go to any college schools!" She said exasperately when she saw the looks they gave her.  
  
"Until when.do you think you can come back?" Miroku said. She looked up and smiled sadly.  
  
"About after a week." She had been engaged with the feudal era for at least four yeas of her life since her fifteenth birthday. However, she never thought she will miss them greaty even for only a month. Especially her friends: Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede and. Inuyasha. They were all looking down but her. Her eyes softened. She knew he would be sad. After what she said that he'll never be alone.  
  
Don't worry, Inuyasha.No matter what.I won't leave your side. she vowed.  
  
"Don't worry, if I can come back any sooner, I'll try to came back. After all, the Shikon-no-tama still needs my power of purification(In this story, she already owns the shikon and keep coming to feudal era to purify it.).Of course, I can't bring it to my world. I experienced bringing it with my one time and a lot of troubles came. And I don't like to be troubled in there first(If you're troubled how Kagome can come back to feudal era without the Shikon no Tama, it's because of the power she inherited from Kikyo; And because her reincarnated soul once lived there.). My relatives will come and I can't risk them to find out these shikon and put them to troubles...Oh come on guys!Stop looking at me as if I'll be gone forever you know!I need to okay!" She shouted, fighting back her tears. They were looking at her as if they lost a loved one. All of them had been attached to each other for 3 years continuously, even if the shikon was already whole again.  
  
They knew they'll miss each other out but the one affected the most is Inuyasha. He looked at the frail girl in front of him who just declared the she won't be here for a long time. For him. When the blue eyed girl leaves them for 3 days for tests, it became like a month for him. What more if she'll be away for a month? He had his reasons. One: He like to keep sight of anything dangerous to lurk on her. Two: They had been together for as long as he want to remember. Three: he can't keep his self pull together without her. Well, in short, he can't leave without her.He flinched at his thoughts. But after thinking of the things involving Kagome, he can't resist the truth anymore.'I love her'.He can't deny it.  
  
He understands now. He loved her more than anything. More than Kikyo. Kikyo is just like a path to change her ways and to lead him to goodness. That's why he like Kikyo. She change him. Teached him to love. He thought of her as his forever love until Kagome came to his life. The one that change him to even more for the better. Her cheerful smile, her lifting spirit, her scent, all of her traits moved him. As if she is a living herb that heavily kills poisons in your body. And the fact that she had been with him and vowed to herself that she won't leave him all alone again. Ever.  
  
"What about us?" he said. His voice is not in its usual tone. Of course, Kagome noticed it. After all, she thought, it's not everyday his usual voice falter.  
  
"Daijoubu*, I promised to come back earlier as I can, didn't I?And let me tell you," She walked toward him and tapped lightly his nose. The scent of her finger left on his sensitive nose, "I don't break my promises.to you." She said, smiling sweetly. He looked away, keeping her from seeing him blush. Miroku saw this.  
  
I guess it brightened his day. he chuckled lightly as Shippo and Sango who are at his side looked at him questioningly. The hanyou, though, thought of an idea. He looked at Kagome and pointed a finger to himself.  
  
"Can I come to your world?" the raven haired girl and her companions were taken aback as they all together exclaim "EH?!!!!"  
  
"Nan de*?It's not that I'll be a bother or something, am I?" After a moment of recovery, she sighed.  
  
"It's not like that, Inuyasha.You can come to me once in a while but you can't be with me and come with me to other countries, you know!" she said fast. She continued, only that it is slower.  
  
"And while I'm gone, you have to take care of the Shikon no Tama. Sango and Miroku can't do it by themselves. They need you here, okay?" she said smiling at them softly.  
  
"But I can visit you, right?" she nodded.  
  
Although, she seems like she wouldn't be affected as much as the hanyou, her mind is screaming that she can't live with her self apart from Inuyasha. Just like how the hanyou act while she's gone, she let herself be lonely and think of what he may be doing at the moment. She knew she can't live with him. She can't. They stayed silent for a while before Kagome looked at her watch and gaped at them.  
  
"Until we meet next time.Ja ne*!" She raced back to the well. After she jumped off the bone-eater's well, Sango, Miroku and Shippo went back to Kaede's village to check up on the Shikon-no-tama which is currently placed in the shrine where Kikyo's bones stolen. And Inuyasha went to his trees where he spends his days while the girl's gone. Unknown to the hanyou, a woman behind the bushes heard everything.  
  
"So she's away?How dare she leaving Inuyasha like that?He'll sulk again because of her. If she's not in this world, if she didn't exist, I and Inuyasha will still be in love with each other, He wouldn't be lonely anymore. That's right. If that Kagome didn't ever exist, I, Kikyo, and Inuyasha will both be happy." Kikyo emerged from where she's from and smiled evilly. Just then, she thought of a great plan to get rid of her.  
  
*  
  
+*--------------------*+  
  
*  
  
6 days later.  
  
Just like the other days, he looked upon the stars as a shooting star run across them. He was still on his tree, thinking of her. His mind was always occupied by her. That's why the more days went by, the more he becomes desperate for her.  
  
Tomorrow's the end of the week.I'd like to visit her tomorrow. That'll make me feel better.Just to see her face.her beautiful, lively face.her scent.It'll make me want to live, just for her. Only for her. he heave a sigh as he head to the village. He would like to help Miroku and the others once in while in guarding the Shikon-no-tama. Actually, he was happy that Shikon no tama is being purified by her. Because without it, she might not come back for the reason that she's not needed anymore. If the said crystal did not exist, he won't meet her, and he won't learn the feeling 'love'.  
  
However, as he run towards the village, he smelled a familiar scent. The scent that existed 50 years ago which eventually resembled to another in the present feudal age. The calm, pleasant(To my opinion.I disagree to what I'm writing!!!Kikyo's scent is not pleasant,,It's rotten.To all Kikyo's fans: Gomen but my feelings bursted out!Believe me,, It's true!!)scent of a certain person he once loved. He instantly knew to whom it belongs to.Kikyo.  
  
He turned his head to its direction and left the road towards the village. He soon found himself wandering aroung chasing the scent. He passed through the fields, the Bone's eating well where he stopped first and stared at it as if Kagome will appear before he advance again to his goal. As he speed towards it, he noticed that its leading to a dark gloomy forest. His head alarmed as if there's something wrong about the place. As if it really doesn't exist because in all days of his life, he felt he haven't seen this forest. But he doesn't like to think right now so he quickly dismiss the thought before it invade his sense of reasoning. As he went deeper to the heart of the gloomy place, he looked around. If a scaredy cat approach this place, the hanyou knew they'll soon wet their pants. Dead, tall trees are all around the place which you can mistake it as a monster sniggering and there are one or none at all, creatures, living in that certain place.  
  
However, a hanyou, like Inuyasha, is usually used to a place like this. When people are against you since you're neither a human nor youkai, you have no choice but to continue living in the depths of the forests. As he passed by, his sensitive sense organs triggered something along the way. He halted and sniffed the familiar scent at his side despite the smell of the damped forest. He forced his way through the strong trees and soon found a lake. He stopped and gaped at the lake. The lake was glittering blue in the moonlit as if a lake like that is just an illusion. After all, a place with dead trees usually had a dry lake. His amazement was abruptly interrupted by the one he was looking for.  
  
"Did you like it?I revived this lake.So I sort of drained myself and can't go back to the village near here." She placed a gentle smile on her face as the silver haired young man walked slowly towards her. But not too close(it's like this: I------------------------K! (). Kikyo frowned at it.  
  
"Why are you here, Kikyo?" He said, half worried, half suspicion. From his past experiences, Kikyo always cause anything to destroy Kagome and his relationship with each other. He almost snarl at her this time. Almost. But he can't bring himself to hate her. After all, she's the one who led him to encounter first love.  
  
Kikyo did not answer. Instead, she walked towards him capturing him with her ever soft, gentle smile. She knew Inuyasha. He is always enslave by her smile. She touched his warm, tender face as she enveloped theirselves in a hug.  
  
"Kik---?" Inuyasha soon felt all his nerves stopped working as he felt Kikyo leaned on him and kissed him(Grrr!Is it really me who's writing this!I promise, the next time I make an Inuyasha fic, it'll b Kikyo free!!!*smirk evilly*). He closed his eyes as he fell asleep. Kikyo broke the kiss or rather finished the spell. She smirked.  
  
Heh, the great hanyou, Inuyasha, is now under my spell. Wonder what Kagome will feel if her loved one will betray her. After all, she's my reincarnation. She must feel what I felt beng betrayed by your loved one. And I also want her to feel the hatred when that person you loved most will kill you. Even though she's my reincarnation doesn't mean I'm going to give him Inuyasha. I'll never let anyone take him from me. Never. She thought possessively and evilly.  
  
*  
  
+*---------------------*+  
  
*  
  
3 weeks later.  
  
*Bell rang*  
  
Students soon filled in the corridors as their classes came to an end. They all keep buzzing, chatting with friends until they pass through the main gate. Tomorrow is week end so they almost all of them looked forward to the said day off from school. Almost.  
  
Even though she is looking at her friends while they talk, laugh or make funny faces, her mind is off to distance. She pouted invisibly.  
  
Usotsuki*.she thought. He said he'll visit but three WHOLE weeks came and passed, there's still no sign of him. As they neared the entrance, she looked up to the orange hue sky and the setting sun.  
  
Where could you be?  
  
"Kagome.Kagome." Her friends called out on her as she stared off to the sky. Minutes later, they began to worry and started shaking her.  
  
"Kagome!Kagome!Shikari, Kagome!" Kagome soon snapped out of her day dreaming.  
  
"What is it?Hey,, Stop shaking me already!" Kagome said impatiently as they let go of her, heaving a sigh. As soon as they recover, they all put their hands to their sides and one of the girls talked.  
  
"I thought so. I knew you still hadn't recover from the phobia or whatever 3 weeks ago!" She scolded as the raven haired girl fell anime style *sweatdrop*  
  
That grampa of mine.. She clenched her fist as she straightened herself.  
  
"I have nothing wrong with myself!" She said defiantly.  
  
"Hai, hai.* You always said that." they said at the same time and stuck a tongue to her which she returned teasingly.  
  
"Anyway, let's go before it turns night." They all walked out the campus as they returned to their houses. And during her sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, Anata wa doko ni imasu ka*?"  
  
*  
  
+*------------------*+  
  
*  
  
After one month.  
  
"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" The monk said, looking around as Sango and Shippo shook their heads.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see him since 2 weeks ago. Probably on his tree, still sulking, and forgot it's today Kag---" The kistune trailed off, when he smelled the familiar scent, looked in front and saw an amber eyed girl he always considered as his 'only' family.  
  
"Tadaima!" Shippo immediately leaped to her arms and being greeted by her.  
  
"It's so nice to have you back!" Sango said approaching her only female friend...Well, of course, Kaede is her friend too but a female friend at your age is better,you know. Kagome put Shippo down to the ground as she hugged her friend. Suddenly, she felt something is missing. Or someone rather. She looked over to Miroku, who is hoping for a hug also, and asked. And Miroku knew exactly what it'll be.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" They went silent.  
  
"We don't know. After you left, he sulked in his tree. But this later days, we sometimes didn't see him on his tree nor in the village." Sango said, a glint of worry could be seen in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about him too much, Sango. Perhaps Inuyasha just wrestle with other youkais and stuffs while Kagome is still at her world." Shippo said. He could see the sadness and concern on the raven haired girl that he had to say something to stop her from worrying for the dog demon.  
  
"Yeah, probably you're right." Kagome's fear vanished when she imagine Inuyasha fighting around with youkai while she's gone. That's a good sign for her, though, from what she gathered from her friends when she's gone, the hanyou just sit around and sulk. At that moment, she felt her heart removes all stresses she have and sighed in relief. However, before I could say something, Miroku interrupted.  
  
"I don't know what you're saying, Shippo." He said thoughtfully while the kitsune waved his hands impatiently as if telling Miroku to stop. But in any case, Shippo remained unnoticed and the monk continued. "Didn't you just said last week that Inuyasha's been acting a little strange."  
  
"What?" Kagome said abruptly. The monk turned to her.  
  
"Well, at least in what I've observed this last few weeks after you left, Inuyasha was, well, not in his usual self." She gazed at him as he continued. "He's always away.I mean, not in his tree or the village. That's unusual, you know. And he is quiet, not in a sulking style but he's just.quiet. Once in a while, I can hear him mumble something I can swear its 'I'll kill her.' or something. And you know what is weirder here? His eyes were.. Blank white." He said, looking at the surprised girl.  
  
After a while, when Kagome had coped up with all things he's saying, she ran. Not heading to the village, but to the feeling she's sensing. Since she's a miko, a little powerful at the moment, she can sense.aura. And as she was listening to Miroku, she felt tingling at her mind saying that Inuyasha's just around as if inviting her. She followed her intinct as she's closing to the trap Kikyo set up for her dear hanyou and Kagome.  
  
*  
  
+*--------------------*+  
  
*  
  
Where am I?  
  
He is surrounded by darkness with no single dim light to even see himself. He felt himself look around only to feel fear. Fear of being alone. For after fifty years of being sealed, Kagome appeared to his life and let him feel being alive again. He felt relieve when she's near. Relieved that he's not alone. But now, he can't even see a sparkle of life in this place. As if someone is afraid that he'll escape from the dark place.  
  
How can I if I can't even see anything around me? He questioned himself.  
  
That's when he realize that.  
  
Hey, How did I got here anyway?  
  
He relived his memories as he thought of what happened to him before he was transported to the dark place.  
  
That's right, I sensed Kikyo near by and I went to her and ask her why she was in the forest. And, and.  
  
All of a sudden, his head hurts. Probably because he was trying so hard to find out what happened to him before this. He holds his head as if it can compress the headache he's receiving. But after the ache subsides, his hand fell to his lips.  
  
That's right, Kikyo.Kissed.me and then.I fell.asleep?!  
  
His head rings in alarm. No!I couldn't be just asleep! I must be conscious by now!. His mind swirl in one possibility.  
  
Could it be that Kikyo is planning something? Something that will let him be with her? Does this involve.killing.Kagome?No! I can't let anything happen to her.I'll risk my life before that happens. He thought resolutely. But after a moment, as if that thought is a wind that quickly passed by, he suddenly change his mind.  
  
But can Kikyo really do that? He answered quickly. No, she can't. I think I'm the only one, besides Kaede, who knows Kikyo very well. And I know she can't do that. She can't.  
  
He doesn't know how wrong he was.  
  
*  
  
+*----------------*+  
  
*  
  
She sensed her coming as her head shots up. She sat up from the tree and looked around for the signs of her unsuspecting enemy. From the tree she's standing on (now), a girl with raven black hair runs with a concerned look on her face. She smirk.  
  
The foolish reincarnated of mine is frightened.Scared for Inuyasha.Foolish girl, She must be the one who's scared for herself.Because her loved one will be the one to finish my work.And that is to vanish her in the face of the world.  
  
She looked at the amber eyed girl, who's looking from sides to sides for directions, for a moment and hopped down from the tree. Infront her, lay a certain silver haired man, with dog ears, as he sleeps. She walked towards him with confident look on her eyes. She crouched down to him and murmured another spell under her breath. She smiled evilly as she finished a spell and she leaned on the hanyou's dog ear.  
  
"You're only purpose is to kill Kagome and nothing else." She, Kikyo, whispered as she disappear like the wind as she find a spot to where she'll watch this 'fabulous show' she set up.  
  
At the same moment, his last consciousness left him after he murmured "Kagome." under his breath and his consciousness slept in the depths of his mind.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she can, through the frightening forest, desperately. Many thoughts are running across her mind. What if he's been fighting difficult monsters that he had forgotten me coming to this era at this time? What if he's hurt badly and couldn't come? She dismissed all those questions as she answered it quickly and loudly.  
  
"Watashi wa baka eru*. Miroku and the others will notice it if he's really in danger!God knows Inuyasha can heal himself automatically without help from anyone." She paused and looked down as a question went across her head.  
  
What if...what if he saw Kikyo again?What if he decided to stay with her?That's why it doesn't matter if I come or not as long as Kikyo is here. She bit her lip. The bitterness of its possibility made her want to cry. Cry because of how foolish she was, for thinking she'll have a chance against the great miko.She shook her head and think positively.  
  
No! I have to believe in Inuyasha! I have to.I'm not even sure it's Kikyo!How can I? I'm such a terrible girl! She thought as she started running again.  
  
"I better find Inuyasha soon!"  
  
*  
  
+*----------------*+  
  
*  
  
"Where could Kagome-sama went?" The worried monk said to his companions whose as well worry printed all over their faces.  
  
"I don't know!She left without another word!" Sango said exasperately. They had been looking for Kagome for a good thirty minutes and they haven't got the trace to find her. Well, it's Inuyasha's fault. Sango thought. If Inuyasha's not sulking like that everyday, Kagome wouldn't worry and run to look for him.  
  
But Sango knew that's not the case. Inuyasha had been strange this last few days as if he's not in his self. Like they said a while ago, he has not been in his normal tree to sulk but the whole day he'll disappear and only reappear when, at least, midnight. This worries her more. What if there's REALLy something that happened to Inuyasha?  
  
"Let's hurry up!I don't know what's happening here but I have a bad feeling what's going to happen!" The taijiya already ran after she merely glance at Miroku and Shippo to see them nod. They followed her soon as she ran.  
  
*  
  
+*-----------------*+  
  
*  
  
The girl smiled as she saw a silver haired young man come into her view. She skips happily towards him as she raised her hands to wave.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called as she came into her side.  
  
"Kagome." He stands up as the girl noticed something. His voice is hoarse and his eyes were.  
  
"Your eyes are red!" She pointed at him and she wondered on how this happened. She felt herself moving backwards as Inuyasha step forward to her. She also knew that her life is in danger when the hanyou turned into a youkai. When he's like this, he just cut anyone in sight into half.  
  
"Inuyasha, Please turn back to your normal self!" Nothing happens  
  
"Inuyasha, if you change back without my help, I'll shout the 's' word!" She threathened but Inuyasha is coming so close to her as he stretch his claws. She sighed and  
  
"Osuwari*." As much as she hate it, he left her no choice. If he saw himself that he hurted her, she knew he'll hate himself and he hated hurting humans. But much to her surprise, he wasn't dashed into the ground but he kept on going. He put his hands on the rosary and struggled to take it off. She watches him as she hears the rosary making a creeking sound threathening to be broken. At last, he had destroyed it as the beads sprinkle to the ground.  
  
"What the?" She stumbled backwards as she looked up at him. He raised his claws to attack her and she closed her eyes tightly waiting for inevitable.  
  
"Inuyasha." She found herself murmur his name.  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued. +*-----------------*+  
  
Well!This is supposed to be a one shot fic but I decided to cliff hang you a bit!!!Hehe,, Anyways, REVIEW Please!!!I really need it!If I receive 35 reviews or more, I'll be eager to write the next chapter!!!Don't worry!!!This only last for 2 chapters.I think!!!  
  
Anyway here's the translations of Japanese:  
  
Tadaima = I'm back  
  
Okaeri-nasai = Welcome back Daijoubu = It's alright  
  
Nan de = What is it?  
  
Ja ne = See you  
  
Usotsuki = Liar  
  
Hai = Yes, Yeah  
  
Anata wa doko ni imasu ka? = Where are you?  
  
Watashi wa baka eru = I'm so foolish  
  
Osuwari = sit  
  
There.Again.. PleasE REVIEW!!!!That's all I wish for!!!!  
As always, Sakura2649 


	2. proof of my undying love

Hello people! Anyway, this is the last and the final chapter, and No, there would be no sequel to this.Sorry.  
  
MY First Language isn't English so you have the rights to sue me though I'll value it more if you can just tolerate it. I mean, no one's perfect, right? Well, anime are exception. It's an image of true beauty and perfection!  
----------------------------- Symbol's meaning  
  
( ) - author's notes  
  
[ ] - inserted lines  
  
* - it means it is a japanese term and the translation is available after the ending.  
  
" " - dialogues --------------------------- Last chapter's end++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+*-----------------*+  
  
The girl smiled as she saw a silver haired young man come into her view. She skips happily towards him as she raised her hands to wave.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called as she came into her side.  
  
"Kagome." He stands up as the girl noticed something. His voice is hoarse and his eyes were.  
  
"Your eyes are red!" She pointed at him and she wondered on how this happened. She felt herself moving backwards as Inuyasha step forward to her. She also knew that her life is in danger when the hanyou turned into a youkai. When he's like this, he just cut anyone in sight into half.  
  
"Inuyasha, Please turn back to your normal self!" Nothing happens  
  
"Inuyasha, if you change back without my help, I'll shout the 's' word!" She threathened but Inuyasha is coming so close to her as he stretches his claws. She sighed and  
  
"Osuwari*." As much as she hates it, he left her no choice. If he saw himself that he hurted her, she knew he'll hate himself and he hated hurting humans. But much to her surprise, he wasn't dashed into the ground but he kept on going. He put his hands on the rosary and struggled to take it off. She watches him as she hears the rosary making a creeking sound threathening to be broken. At last, he had destroyed it as the beads sprinkle to the ground.  
  
"What the?" She stumbled backwards as she looked up at him. He raised his claws to attack her and she closed her eyes tightly waiting for inevitable.  
  
"Inuyasha." She found herself murmur his name.  
To be continued. +*-----------------*+  
  
==========================  
  
Disclaimer: It isn't mine!!! I would love it to be mine but I don't.So there's no reason to sue me!!!!  
  
The Trust of the Heart----Part 2  
  
By: Sakura2649  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered under her breath as she felt cold claws stabbed her right arms. She held up the scream of pain as she ran out of his reach when he started to bring his claws on her again. But she knew, even if she run, he'll catch her in no time.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? I didn't do something wrong, did I?" She shouted as she winced from the pain. She could hear the hanyou gaining speed as they raced towards the pretty lake Kikyou revived. She couldn't help but stop.  
  
"Inuyasha." He stopped in front of her to growl loudly at her and licked the blood stained claws. She looked at him with sudden disgust.  
  
"What happened to you Inuyasha? Don't you remember me?" She said soothingly, though a faint worry and shock could be heard in her voice.  
  
He turned to her with a frightful smirk in his face, which freaked Kagome out of her wits. She crawled back bit by bit as the hanyou stepped closer to her.  
  
*  
  
+*------------------*+  
  
*  
  
From the back of his mind, something triggered him to let his head shot up.  
  
"Kagome?" He questioned. Just then, from his seating position, he heard a scream, which was suspiciously from Kagome.  
  
"Where did that came from? Kagome, can you hear me?" He yelled from the eternal blackness surrounding him. Of course, just as he thought, no one answered him except his breathing. He sat back with crossed legs. He knew he shouldn't be in this place. He knew Kagome was nearby. He knew Kikyou had planned something. He knew there's something wrong.  
  
From those things in his mind, it formed something he inferred from all these. And he is aware that it's definitely not a good one especially when Kikyou's in it (Well, damn right! *got cheers from the anti-Kikyou fan club*.tee hee! Anyway, I'll get on with the story). He let his worry resurface as the thought sink in to him.  
  
"Damn it! There has to be a way to get out of this place!" He bellowed. Anger, hurt, worry and betrayal mixed all in one in his heart as he stood up in the blissful darkness.  
  
"That double-traitor Kikyou (Yeah.You know, I'm good when writing bad words to that bitch! God, it took out those stresses in my mind!) was making me hurt Kagome with some fuck! This is all her god damn trap to make me or Kagome hate each other!"  
  
*  
  
+*------------------*+  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, the taijiya and the monk were making frantic search around the area where Shippo smelt Kagome and Inuyasha's scent. They almost explored the whole forest near the scent and they haven't got the trace to where they are.  
  
"Miroku-sama, I think it's more serious than I thought. What kind of power can hid them from us?" Sango announced, her eyes threaten to spill the tears she thought were already dry.  
  
"I could think of one and I can perfectly relate it to the person I think is the suspect." Miruko said letting his weight be supported by his holy staff. The girl's head almost snapped from turning wildly to him.  
  
"Please don't tell me it's." She hissed but was cut wisely by Miroku.  
  
"I'm afraid it's yes, it's Kikyou-sama. Miko power has the ability to hid persons aura, let alone their scent, and make out a certain place where only their desired person could come in. Kikyou-sama, though a mere imitation now, had powers enough to do it."  
  
She snarled lowly as her anger to, once pure miko, the dark miko whom held hostage her two dear friends. She already lost Kohaku and she wouldn't allow two important people in her life, she considered her family, be endangered because of that corrupted heart of Kikyou. Obviously, Miroku felt her aura's anger, and lay a hand on her shoulder gently. She looked at him with mild surprise. After all, normally, his cursed hand lands directly to her butt. He smiled gently at the stressed girl.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Kagome-sama and Inuyasha could handle this. So many struggles and pains already gone through them, I'm sure this one isn't that much to handle." He gave her a reassuring smile and she placed her hand on top of his hand. She gave it a firm squeeze and smiled back before she felt something wondered around her butt. Her reserved anger spilled out as she placed hard punch on his jaws. It quickly threw him and he stumbled down on a tree, out cold.  
  
"He sure doesn't pick good timing, huh?" Sango said, walking away with the fox youkai and began looking, more calmly this time, for their friends.  
  
*  
  
+*-------------------*+  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha advanced at her menacingly as fear quickly blurred her mind. She let pure instinct guide her for she doesn't know what to do to her attacking beloved. She closed her eyes and she held out her right hand as if reaching for something. And suddenly, light pink surrounded her body, responding to her fear, and a blast appeared out of nothing and shot Inuyasha like bullet. He was thrown from the ground to the tree that blocked the way. When she calmed a bit, she took a peek and glancing at the dismantled body against the tree, her eyes widened. She winced when she tried to stand up but she ignored all her pains to fulfill her promise to be by his side always. She sat him up using her good arm and tried to shake him gently.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said weakly, realizing what she had done.  
  
"Oh god, please let him live, I'm sorry."  
  
She pulled him into an embrace and let tears flow to her cheek because of her fear. Not for her life but for her beloved Inuyasha. The last one that tasted that full blast power, which drained her for releasing excess power abruptly, had been blown into pieces. The hanyou's lucky enough to be in one piece even if he received it directly.  
  
All of a sudden, a low growl escaped the dog demon's lips as Kagome blinked in surprise when at that exact moment, his claws found its way to her back, slightly bruising it. All Inuyasha did was smirk.  
  
"So you really like to kill me, don't you?" Kagome smiled weakly as she placed both her hands to cup his clawed hands and carefully placed it, pointing to her neck.  
  
*  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
From the place where Kikyou was watching, the shock on her face was clearly placed.  
  
"What is that bitch doing?" She clearly underestimated her that she could risk her life for the hanyou nor did she expect such scene.  
  
And the next thing that surprised her more was what she said after.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
*  
  
"Then, kill me, Inuyasha, if that could let your soul be free from this sort of spell." She smiled at his expressionless face and leaned to kiss him. She let it be as long as she could handle, though she knew he wouldn't respond to her passionate kiss, as if tomorrow might not rise again for her and she wouldn't have a chance to taste his lips. She broke the kiss and gave him a nod. If she were going to die, she would like to be by his side, embracing him. She could feel her back pained but she just smiled lovingly at him until she couldn't bare the pain and unconsciously limped to Inuyasha.  
  
After a few minutes, Inuyasha blinked to reality and he looked around to know where he is. His sense of smell was flooded with the smell of. Blood?!  
  
He stared at his claws and found tinted with dark red. His eyes widened when he recognized the scent of the blood and gaped disbelievingly to the girl limping in his arms.  
  
"K-kagome!" He embraced her tighter as the lifeless girl just lolled her head over his shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, you can't die on me yet, Kagome! I.I LOVE YOU! Damn it, you have no right to die on me just when I had the guts to tell this!" He said, exasperatedly, holding her pale face with his hands and looked directly to her closed eyelids.  
  
Kikyou couldn't believe that her reincarnate could do such noble thing. She died to free him from the spell. How could a reincarnate like Kagome do such thing without hesitation? If she was in her place, Kikyou think of what she would do to save her life and her beloved. She frowned, none. Apparently, Kagome knew there's no other way to save both their lives. She just gave up her life to let Inuyasha lived for another good century. She couldn't help but put a sad smile to her face.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
She can't believe that she let her reincarnate to experience what happened to her. Reincarnation or given second chance rather to change the mistakes 50 years ago was wasted because of her corrupted heart. She decided. She can't let her corrupted heart rule over her. She thrust the tip of her arrow to her heart and pushed it fully through her. I couldn't feel pain since I was empty clay with bones, she thought bitterly. Why do I have to end it this way? I such a fool to even think that I can live like this. I hope Kagome wouldn't absorb the darkness of my heart, she thought. And she heard a breaking noise, which means she's breaking apart and a few moments later, she shattered to the ground and the souls were release.  
  
It was said in an old legend or belief rather, that once a soul was separated and two of them died, the souls would reunite and choose its rightful owner. But it rarely occurs, but with them who have powers, they could attract their soul back to at least, open her mind again. In this case, since Kikyou was made up of bones or just an imitation of the past, Kagome is the new owner of the soul.  
  
As expected, the soul from Kikyou shot back to Kagome as it reunited with its rightful owner. Inuyasha looked in awe as Kagome rose from his grip and accepted the soul to her. There was blinding light enveloping Kagome as she came back to life. Once the light subdued, he reached out to her and shook her.  
  
"Kagome?" He questioned, hoping she would ask him 'what is it?', with her little voice. A surprised growl came out from him when Kagome blinked her eyes open and looked at Inuyasha who smiled at her.  
  
"Inu.?" She hadn't had a chance to finish it when he caught her lips to a kiss. She moaned as she let him have his way. She's just glad she's here alive in the arms of her love.  
  
*  
  
+*-----------------*+  
  
*  
  
Sango turned to her right when she felt something and saw an unfamiliar forest that she never saw while searching. She quietly asked Miroku to come with her to the unfamiliar forest. They made it to the clearing and saw Inuyasha and Kagome kissing each other. Miroku made a tutting sound which woke the hell out of them.  
  
"Boy, we were very worried where you had gone and you're just here, lusting with Kagome?! How could you?!" Miroku scolded. But Sango knew it's not the reason why, in the way Kagome's shirt and skirt covered with blood, that can't be just the reason. She knew their first theory is more plausible than what Miroku's saying now. She stepped towards them and hugged Kagome, sobbing in the arms of her friend while careful not to sting the girl's wounds. Inuyasha let them have their 'girl talk' while he pound on Miroku.  
  
At least he wouldn't worry about anything now. Naraku's gone, Sesshoumaru left them in peace; Kikyou let herself die because of guilt, so what's the problem?  
  
He looked at Kagome as she went towards the revived lake by herself and he decided to tell her what he feels.  
  
"Kagome?" he said, uncertainty in his voice. The girl looked over her shoulders and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have something to tell you." Kagome interrupted him.  
  
"I know, I know. And I love you, too." She said, walking towards him as he stared, dumbfounded. She put her delicate arms around his neck.  
  
"I heard you, I don't know how but I just can. I wanted to reply but I simply can't. So when I felt my soul came back to me, completely this time, I thought about to say 'I love you' but you interrupted me by.mffp!" It happened again, he caught her lips and pulled her to his loving, passionate kiss. They broke it with pants while Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Like that?" She smiled.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha and I promise to be always by your side." She embraced him and his reply was to tighten it.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome and I'll protect you until I die." She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"We just proved that, didn't we?"  
  
"Hai." They smiled at each other as their bonds strengthen as they found love with each other.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+*------The End------*+  
Finished!!!! Reviews please!!!! I know it became a little boring at the end but just review!!!! Thanks 


End file.
